


Reason Enough to Save...

by matrixrefugee



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Carlisle can't let this patient slip away so easily...





	Reason Enough to Save...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s ["Twilight, Carlisle/Edward, lust"](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/228840.html?thread=47538664#t47538664) Pre-slash.

The boy was too young and beautiful to die. The words sounded trite even in his mind, but it was reason enough, and time was fleeting if he was going to subject the youth to the change, coupled with the distress of the mother of the youth, at her son's illness and impending demise. So many young people had been cut down by the epidemic, but this one in particular had caught Carlisle's attention. He would have to lie to himself, if he did not admit that the youth's good looks inflamed his senses, and much as he obliged himself to abstain from turning people as much as he abstained from the company of younger men ("younger" becoming a more or less relative term as the years slipped by), he found his resolve slipping.

The mother's pleas to him, to save her son by any means possible, sealed the matter: he could save her son Edward from death by turning him. At the moment that the youth took a turn for the worst, Carlisle would do what was necessary.

The young man's face already had the pale blue tinge that served as a harbinger of death, and the sight made Carlisle's spirit sink. If he had a pulse, it would have been racing, even as his heart cried out for the youth's fate. Not a moment could be lost. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and carefully rolled up Edward's sleeve. Pausing, he listened to be sure no one was walking outside in the corridor, and the rest of the ward lay quiet, except for the quiet sighs and heavy, labored breathing of the other patients. Satisfied that no one was listening, Carlisle leaned in and sank his teeth into the flesh of the inside of Edward's upper arm. Blood filled his mouth, making his senses sing as he swallowed the nourishing liquid. He felt it warming him, sending tendrils of pleasure along his limbs and into every cell of his body. He felt the young man awaken, gasp, tense, then go limp under him.

Carlisle released him, going slack as well, as he let the youth sink onto the pillow and leaned against the head of the bedstead. In a moment, the rest of the youth's life would begin, and he would be there to guide him through it...


End file.
